A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!/Images/1
FairlyOddMovie-Title (Widescreen).png FairlyOddMovie0001.jpg FairlyOddMovie0002.jpg FairlyOddMovie0003.jpg FairlyOddMovie0004.jpg|A photo of Timmy's 10th birthday. FairlyOddMovie0005.jpg FairlyOddMovie0006.jpg FairlyOddMovie0007.jpg FairlyOddMovie0008.jpg FairlyOddMovie0009.jpg|"He's so cute when he sleeps!" "Our little angel!" FairlyOddMovie0010.jpg|"Shh, don't wake him up!" FairlyOddMovie0011.jpg|"Happy birthday, Timmy!" FairlyOddMovie0012.jpg|"Wanda? Cosmo?" FairlyOddMovie0013.jpg|"What are you guys, crazy?" FairlyOddMovie0014.jpg|"You're a grown man still wearing horsey pajamas..." FairlyOddMovie0015.jpg|"...and you're asking us if we're crazy?" FairlyOddMovie0016.jpg|"Crazy with excitement!" FairlyOddMovie0016a.jpg|"Happy 23rd birthday, Timmy Turner!" FairlyOddMovie0017.jpg FairlyOddMovie0018.jpg|"Whoa! Thanks, guys!" FairlyOddMovie0019.jpg|'Wanda': "Go ahead, Poof. Give it to him." FairlyOddMovie0020.jpg FairlyOddMovie0021.jpg|"Thanks, Poof!" FairlyOddMovie0022.jpg FairlyOddMovie0023.jpg|"But you know, what I'd really love, is to get those first words out." FairlyOddMovie0024.jpg FairlyOddMovie0025.jpg FairlyOddMovie0026.jpg FairlyOddMovie0027.jpg FairlyOddMovie0028.jpg FairlyOddMovie0029.jpg|"Well, maybe next time." FairlyOddMovie0030.jpg|"Open it quick! It's from me!" FairlyOddMovie0031.jpg|"If you like it, that is." FairlyOddMovie0032.jpg|"A sword?" FairlyOddMovie0033.jpg|"I hope he likes it!" FairlyOddMovie0034.jpg|"Wait, you mean--?" FairlyOddMovie0035.jpg FairlyOddMovie0036.jpg|"BIRTHDAY PIRATE BATTLE!" FairlyOddMovie0037.jpg FairlyOddMovie0038.jpg FairlyOddMovie0039.jpg FairlyOddMovie0040.jpg FairlyOddMovie0041.jpg FairlyOddMovie0042.jpg FairlyOddMovie0043.jpg FairlyOddMovie0044.jpg FairlyOddMovie0045.jpg FairlyOddMovie0046.jpg FairlyOddMovie0047.jpg FairlyOddMovie0048.jpg FairlyOddMovie0049.jpg FairlyOddMovie0050.jpg|"To the right! To the left! Everything you own in a box to the left!" FairlyOddMovie0051.jpg FairlyOddMovie0052.jpg FairlyOddMovie0053.jpg FairlyOddMovie0054.jpg FairlyOddMovie0055.jpg FairlyOddMovie0056.jpg|"Behind you!" FairlyOddMovie0057.jpg FairlyOddMovie0058.jpg FairlyOddMovie0059.jpg FairlyOddMovie0060.jpg|"A little help, guys?" FairlyOddMovie0061.jpg FairlyOddMovie0062.jpg FairlyOddMovie0063.jpg FairlyOddMovie0064.jpg|"If you die..." FairlyOddMovie0065.jpg|"...can I have your bike?" FairlyOddMovie0066.jpg FairlyOddMovie0067.jpg FairlyOddMovie0068.jpg FairlyOddMovie0069.jpg FairlyOddMovie0070.jpg|"Boo!" FairlyOddMovie0071.jpg|"You're a worthy adversary, Timmy Turner. Happy birthday!" FairlyOddMovie0072.jpg|"Thanks! See you guys next birthday." FairlyOddMovie0073.jpg|"Arrr!" FairlyOddMovie0074.jpg FairlyOddMovie0075.jpg|"Yep, my birthdays just keep getting better every year..." FairlyOddMovie0076.jpg|"...thanks to you guys!" FairlyOddMovie0077.jpg|"Don't we always have the best time?" FairlyOddMovie0078.jpg|"I can't tell time!" FairlyOddMovie0079.jpg FairlyOddMovie0080.jpg|Jorgen makes his entrance. FairlyOddMovie0081.jpg|"Timmy Turner!" FairlyOddMovie0082.jpg|"This is the last birthday party you and your fairies will ever have together!" FairlyOddMovie0083.jpg|"By the way, happy birthday." FairlyOddMovie0084.jpg FairlyOddMovie0085.jpg FairlyOddMovie0086.jpg|"Da Rules?" FairlyOddMovie0087.jpg|"Yes!" FairlyOddMovie0088.jpg|"And look at this, right here!" FairlyOddMovie0089.jpg|"Page 14-38..." FairlyOddMovie0090.jpg|"...paragraph 3..." FairlyOddMovie0091.jpg|"...subsection D!" FairlyOddMovie0092.jpg|"'A godchild loses his fairies when he grows up'..." FairlyOddMovie0093.jpg|"Not me." "Yay!" FairlyOddMovie0094.jpg FairlyOddMovie0095.jpg|"...'he leaves home'..." FairlyOddMovie0096.jpg|"Not me." FairlyOddMovie0097.jpg FairlyOddMovie0098.jpg|"...'or experiences life's true magic'..." FairlyOddMovie0099.jpg FairlyOddMovie0100.jpg|"...'love.'" "*gasp*" FairlyOddMovie0101.jpg|"Well?" FairlyOddMovie0102.jpg|"Again, not me." FairlyOddMovie0103.jpg|'Timmy': "The only girl I've ever kissed was Tootie." FairlyOddMovie0104.jpg|"It was thirteen years ago, it was forced upon me, and I did not enjoy it." FairlyOddMovie0105.jpg|Timmy recalls the time he kissed Tootie in the past... FairlyOddMovie0106.jpg|...and looks disgusted about it. FairlyOddMovie0107.jpg|Jorgen grimacing at Timmy's flashback. FairlyOddMovie0108.jpg FairlyOddMovie0109.jpg|"Anyway, she moved away and no one ever saw her again. So, love - not even an issue." FairlyOddMovie0110.jpg|"True! According to Timmy's Love Meter, he's not in love!" FairlyOddMovie0111.jpg FairlyOddMovie0112.jpg|"This is not a game!" FairlyOddMovie0113.jpg|"The longer you keep Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof..." FairlyOddMovie0114.jpg|"...the more you put them in danger of being exposed or captured." FairlyOddMovie0115.jpg|"Like I said, not an issue!" FairlyOddMovie0116.jpg|"Relax; have some cake." FairlyOddMovie0117.jpg|"Keep your cake..." FairlyOddMovie0118.jpg|"...for the inevitable fairy-go-bye-bye party!" FairlyOddMovie0119.jpg|"I will find a way." FairlyOddMovie0120.jpg|"I will make you grow up!" FairlyOddMovie0121.jpg|"I am Jorgen, the most powerful fairy ever!!" FairlyOddMovie0122.jpg FairlyOddMovie0123.jpg|"Can I have some cake?" FairlyOddMovie0124.jpg FairlyOddMovie0125.jpg|"Happy birthday, Timmy!" FairlyOddMovie0126.jpg FairlyOddMovie0127.jpg FairlyOddMovie0128.jpg|"The want ads?" FairlyOddMovie0129.jpg|"Really?" FairlyOddMovie0130.jpg|"Ooh!" FairlyOddMovie0131.jpg|"They need unskilled workers at that new dynamite factory!" FairlyOddMovie0132.jpg|"Sounds exciting and dangerous!" FairlyOddMovie0133.jpg|"Quick, open mine!" FairlyOddMovie0134.jpg FairlyOddMovie0135.jpg FairlyOddMovie0136.jpg|'Mrs. Turner': "Oooooh, home rental listings!" FairlyOddMovie0137.jpg|"Ooh, look here!" FairlyOddMovie0138.jpg|"'Quaint two-bedroom, perfect for starting a family or simply moving out of your parents' house'!" FairlyOddMovie0139.jpg FairlyOddMovie0140.jpg|"This is the same stuff you guys got me last year." FairlyOddMovie0141.jpg FairlyOddMovie0142.jpg|"I know it sounds way too good to be true, but I'm never leaving you guys..." FairlyOddMovie0143.jpg|"...I'm never getting a job, and I'm never getting married." FairlyOddMovie0144.jpg|"I just love you both way too much. Love, love, love, love, love." FairlyOddMovie0145.jpg FairlyOddMovie0146.jpg|"Well, ha!" FairlyOddMovie0147.jpg|"You have to leave!" FairlyOddMovie0148.jpg|"Because your mother and I just sold the house!" FairlyOddMovie0149.jpg|"We're finally going on our dream vacation around the world!" FairlyOddMovie0150.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Turner dressed up for their vacation. FairlyOddMovie0151.jpg|"Well, what can I say?" FairlyOddMovie0152.jpg|A photo of Timmy's 21st birthday. FairlyOddMovie0153.jpg FairlyOddMovie0154.jpg|"I really wish you hadn't sold the house." FairlyOddMovie0155.jpg|"Ha!" FairlyOddMovie0156.jpg FairlyOddMovie0157.jpg FairlyOddMovie0158.jpg FairlyOddMovie0159.jpg FairlyOddMovie0160.jpg|"Sorry!" FairlyOddMovie0161.jpg|"Ohh!" FairlyOddMovie0162.jpg|"Gotta go. Love you guys, love school, never leaving! Love, love, love, love, love!" FairlyOddMovie0163.jpg FairlyOddMovie0164.jpg FairlyOddMovie0165.jpg|"Why won't our son grow up!??" FairlyOddMovie0166.jpg|Dimmsdale Park has seen better days. FairlyOddMovie0167.jpg|Timmy riding his bike. FairlyOddMovie0168.jpg FairlyOddMovie0169.jpg FairlyOddMovie0170.jpg|Timmy crashes his bike outside Vicky's Day Care. FairlyOddMovie0171.jpg FairlyOddMovie0172.jpg|"Well, look who it is..." FairlyOddMovie0173.jpg|"...trashing my day care!" FairlyOddMovie0174.jpg|"The biggest twerp in Dimmsdale, Timmy Turner!" FairlyOddMovie0175.jpg|"Yeecch. Icky Vicky. Still molding young minds, I see." FairlyOddMovie0176.jpg|The prisoners of Vicky's Day Care. FairlyOddMovie0177.jpg|"Don't you shake your ba-bas at me!" FairlyOddMovie0178.jpg|"It's not snack time..." FairlyOddMovie0179.jpg|"...till I say it's snack time!" FairlyOddMovie0180.jpg|"And nothing enhances snack time..." FairlyOddMovie0181.jpg|"...like moldy rotten string cheese in your ba-bas, huh, kids?" FairlyOddMovie0182.jpg FairlyOddMovie0183.jpg|"Aaaaahhh!" FairlyOddMovie0184.jpg|"Aaaaahhh!" FairlyOddMovie0185.jpg FairlyOddMovie0186.jpg|"This isn't over, Timmy Turner!" FairlyOddMovie0187.jpg|At Dimmsdale Elementary... FairlyOddMovie0188.jpg FairlyOddMovie0189.jpg FairlyOddMovie0190.jpg|"Riddle me this, class!" FairlyOddMovie0191.jpg|"How does a 23-year-old man still manage to stay in the fifth grade all these years?" FairlyOddMovie0192.jpg|"How does he do it?" FairlyOddMovie0193.jpg|"How is it even possible, hmmm?" FairlyOddMovie0194.jpg|"Oh boy, here we go." FairlyOddMovie0195.jpg|"Yes! Now I remember! He has..." FairlyOddMovie0196.jpg|The students cover their ears. FairlyOddMovie0197.jpg FairlyOddMovie0198.jpg FairlyOddMovie0199.jpg FairlyOddMovie0200.jpg FairlyOddMovie0201.jpg FairlyOddMovie0202.jpg FairlyOddMovie0203.jpg FairlyOddMovie0204.jpg FairlyOddMovie0205.jpg FairlyOddMovie0206.jpg|Katie, one of Timmy's classmates. FairlyOddMovie0207.jpg|"Ohh..." FairlyOddMovie0208.jpg|"Well..." FairlyOddMovie0209.jpg|"I've been in this class for thirteen years. How come no one's ever seen these fairy godparents?" FairlyOddMovie0210.jpg|"Oh, they will, Turner. See, I know you're remaining childlike in order to keep your FAIRIES!" FairlyOddMovie0211.jpg|"But I'll play along with your game, 'cause soon I will catch them." FairlyOddMovie0212.jpg|"And then, it will be I, Mr. Denzel Crocker, who will be making the wishes around here!!!" FairlyOddMovie0213.jpg FairlyOddMovie0214.jpg|"Heh." FairlyOddMovie0215.jpg|"Go on... make a wish. I dare you." FairlyOddMovie0216.jpg|"Okay." FairlyOddMovie0217.jpg FairlyOddMovie0218.jpg FairlyOddMovie0219.jpg|"I wish you had the atomic runs." FairlyOddMovie0220.jpg FairlyOddMovie0221.jpg|"Oooh." FairlyOddMovie0222.jpg|"I need to use the restroom. Silent study until I return." FairlyOddMovie0223.jpg|"Enjoy this one, Turner..." FairlyOddMovie0224.jpg|"...because it will be your last." FairlyOddMovie0225.jpg|"Oy!" FairlyOddMovie0226.jpg|Crocker dashing through the hallway. FairlyOddMovie0227.jpg|"Silent study? Boring! Who would rather play dodgeball?" FairlyOddMovie0228.jpg|"Yeah!" FairlyOddMovie0229.jpg FairlyOddMovie0230.jpg FairlyOddMovie0231.jpg FairlyOddMovie0232.jpg|"Hall passes, people! Hall passes!" FairlyOddMovie0233.jpg FairlyOddMovie0234.jpg|Timmy with his pals Mouse, Howie, Katie, and Ravi. FairlyOddMovie0235.jpg|"If gettin' out of school early on my birthday and having more time to be a kid is crazy, well then people, strap me in a straightjacket!" FairlyOddMovie0236.jpg|"Later, Timmy." FairlyOddMovie0237.jpg|"I told you I would find a way to get you to grow up, and I finally did - Cupid's Love Arrows!" FairlyOddMovie0238.jpg FairlyOddMovie0239.jpg|"A shot from one of these puppies..." FairlyOddMovie0240.jpg|"...and Timmy will fall in love with the first things he sees." FairlyOddMovie0241.jpg|"Then he'll be grown up and must give back the fairies!" FairlyOddMovie0242.jpg|"Ugh!" FairlyOddMovie0243.jpg|The Hall Monitor is struck by the Love Arrow. FairlyOddMovie0244.jpg|The Hall Monitor has fallen in love with... FairlyOddMovie0245.jpg|...the school mascot. FairlyOddMovie0246.jpg|"You're mine forever." FairlyOddMovie0247.jpg|"I'll love you till the end of time!" FairlyOddMovie0248.jpg|"I love school." FairlyOddMovie0249.jpg|"Love, love, love, love." FairlyOddMovie0249a.jpg|"I hate you, Timmy Turner!" Category:Image galleries